1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screen of a laptop computer and a laptop computer having the same, more particularly to a screen of a laptop computer provided with a cover plate and a laptop computer having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known in the art, a screen for a laptop computer is very fragile, meanwhile, it is more easily to be smeared by dirt, even to be scratched, due to environmental influence, thus deteriorating visual effects. Chinese Patent Application No. 200510113452.1 discloses a screen appearance structure for a laptop computer, comprising a base and a screen mounted on the base, the screen comprising an inner surface and an external surface provided opposing to the inner surface with the inner surface having a screen. The screen appearance structure for the laptop computer further comprises a non-rigid material based assembly having an inner side face and an outer side face opposing to the inner side face, and the inner side face being attached to the outer surface of the screen, with the non-rigid material based component enclosing the external surface of the screen. However, there is a side frame on the periphery of the screen for the laptop computer. Due to the side frame, the entire visual appearance of the screen for the laptop computer is deteriorated.
From above, it is desirable to provide an improved screen for the laptop computer to overcome the disadvantages in the existing laptop computer.